


人生第一篇FUTA

by faith_7



Category: Fate/stay night
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_7/pseuds/faith_7
Summary: 不純熟的第一篇FUTA文





	人生第一篇FUTA

**Author's Note:**

> 不純熟的第一篇FUTA文

首先感覺異狀的是腹部──熾熱地比曾經遭遇過的各式戰爭還要疼痛，女性能孕育出新生命的所在地，似火燃燒。   
千年前馳騁無數戰場而不敗，金髮碧眼的騎士王，終於得因為這份比起愉悅更近似折磨的感受，而在床上低啞地吐出小動物般的輕聲喘息。 

 

──順利地進入了，凜的身體。   
或許在這之前的意識十分模糊，但一旦認知事實處境，自她體內延伸而出的產物，便迅速地充斥起亢奮與硬實。   
這樣下去，先流血的一定是自己吧。為了避免這種會讓對方難受的狀況，Saber打算先暫時抽離包裹住陌生堅硬、那份凜的溫熱之源。   
手一碰觸到纖細的腰間，便聽到了斷續的反對。 

 

「──啊、不行…！不能現在碰我──」跨坐其身的黑髮少女，張著一雙略帶驚慌的眼神。平日自信滿滿的聲音，此時顯得虛弱且嬌柔。「因為、Saber的、已經進去了，所以──」   
碰的話，會變得很奇怪。凜無力地阻止Saber放在腰際的手。 

 

比起同年紀的女孩子，這位Master的胸部可能不算豐滿，但形狀圓滑而優美，與高挑健康的身材極為搭配。   
吸引目光的兩處突起色澤如櫻花粉緻。 

 

Saber不自覺地吞了口水。若在普通時候，她可能會認為自己飢腸轆轆，但現在身體深處有某個地方比肚子更需要被填飽。   
只差一些而已，擁有眼前這黑曜艷麗、純潔無雙的稀代珍餚，只差最後一步。   
曾為騎士們歌詠的偉大王者，維持永恆少女之身的劍士，如今卻只能低喘說道：「可是、凜…我覺得妳的裡面、還不夠，繼續下去的話…會、受傷。」 

 

果然太勉強了。之前還未有過這樣被進入的經驗，使凜的私處難以產生適合的潤滑。第一次看過嘛，凜喃喃地抱怨。有點嚇了一跳，而且Saber的是不是太大了？   
沒有這回事。劍士沒有回答，腦中卻公式公辦地分析著。   
主要是比兩人預想得都太過硬挺──說老實話，Saber不由得開始感到這東西的麻煩。 

 

從凜的魔術與自己的肉體機能成功調和後，她就一直這麼想了。如果以這種方式結合，就會得到更多的魔力補充，那個理論恐怕也只適用在魔術師身上。畢竟不是天生便存在的東西，不論是使用者或接受者，雙方都無法輕易適應。 

 

「還是、算了吧，凜──」Saber撐起身體，本來想離開逐漸緊縮的熾熱窒礙，但這個動作卻成功地引起了兩人臀部的移動。   
凜詫異的低叫壓過她的抽氣聲，那閃過的充腦舒服使剛才的不適一掃而空。   
「Saber、」黑髮魔術師的腰桿挺直，下半身本能地開始晃動。雙手搭在騎士的肩膀上──像是要擁抱、又像是因承受不了這份飽滿而想推開──她的雙唇貼著近在咫尺的耳垂，呢喃地說：「我啊…昨晚做了個夢…」 

 

「是、什麼樣的夢…凜…」   
手掌貼著光潔背肌，Saber的臉埋入了最近的柔軟胸哺裡。只要一推進就能聽到凜那鼓舞人心的低喊，一用些力道就能感覺到更深入、更濕滑許多的禁地，所以實在停不下來。   
比起最初的微妙不適，現在的凜已經習慣並歡迎她的進入。原本擔心會傷害那脆弱溫暖的私密，如今對方的主動迎合也徹底消除了這份擔憂。 

 

──想要、再進去一點。   
Saber高高地仰頭，尋求允許般地與凜熱切親吻。兩人的舌尖都早已品嚐過彼此的滋味，造成的後果卻是更加渴望能延續下去而已。   
「戰場上、看到妳獨自──啊…！不行這麼快、Saber──！」   
凜中斷了吻，用力地抱住騎士白皙而精瘦的身軀。胸哺隨著被深入的推進而上下顫動，那光景宛若惡魔引誘主墜入地獄的舞漾波痕。   
「對不起，凜…」Saber的聲音並沒有出現太困難的喘息。「可是必須、更進去一些。」 

 

不愧是受過訓練、體力與耐力皆佳的英靈肉體。魔術師有些吃味地心想，沒有捕捉到金髮少女最後幾句話的涵義。於是很突然地，原本跨坐在Saber大腿上的她，便在下一瞬間成了躺在床上的人。 

 

敏捷而迅速，金色的騎士王一如猛獅般地壓上了她。   
「請把腿…再張開一些，凜…」   
Saber說話時，吐納熱氣的唇瓣也一邊吻著她的臉頰。沒有撐起身體重量的左手，只有指尖挑逗地自雙峰間滑下平坦的腹部。 

 

這位少女劍士總是這樣。   
只要是這個體位便不會將全部重量讓她負擔──凜覺得遺憾，不能完全承受屬於Saber的一切，是因為她還不信任自己嗎？   
明明已經說過很多次了，遠坂凜能肩負起許多東西，而一直以來也是一個人、如此地過著繁忙的生活。   
Saber是她一生至此最想接納的重擔，卻反倒不被允許，簡直使人生氣。 

 

「…如果我不想呢？」凜摸著柔軟金髮，若有所思地凝望輝煌髮絲於指尖流洩的美。   
Saber的動作停下了，全身肌肉剎那變得僵硬緊繃。   
「不想？是我、我傷到妳了嗎，凜？」無措地使人心疼的聲音，那雙翠綠眼睛盈滿了清晰的自責。「對不起，我馬上出來！太失職了…居然讓慾望左右身體，還忽略了妳的不適──我很抱歉，凜──」   
罪惡感使凜的胸口刺痛了一下。她輕輕撫著Saber的臉，柔聲安慰：「我只是開玩笑的，Saber沒有傷害我。」 

 

她握住放在小腹的手，帶領其往下移動，來到了停下結合後、因期待被充滿而比先前更加濕滑的私處。   
Saber熟悉的手掌與指尖，使凜滿意地發出了嘆息。「瞧，沒有受傷吧…」   
說不出話來。綠眼睜大地看著、凜緊握自己的手進行愛撫流程的景象。   
她彷彿是正在目賭，遠坂凜這名少女如何渡過那無人知曉、最私密的騷動時間。 

 

「凜，妳也是用這種方式…」Saber伏下身，嘴唇輕貼耳畔。「想著我、自慰嗎…？」   
「啊、Saber──…！」凜弓起了身體，高潮來得不可思議。只是聽到Saber的聲音、說了那樣的話，就完全忍耐不下了。   
為什麼呢？這到底是怎樣的魔術…她緊閉雙眼，等待著充斥全身的潮騷退去。 

 

「可惡、這樣的話不就浪費了嗎？」凜喘著氣，怒瞪上方那張得意的笑臉。   
魔力補充需要兩人在同時間達到結合的一致，只有單方自私的愉快絕對行不通。Saber明明知道這點，為什麼──   
「凜，我需要讓妳休息一下嗎？」騎士抱著逐漸揮別滿足感的少女，溫柔地這麼詢問。   
「可是、Saber這裡…忍不住了啊…」   
幾乎是體貼的，凜嘗試起主動推進，還停留在體內的熱源似乎又更加龐大了──如果那是有可能的話。 

 

可是，身為龍種的Saber，事實上沒有不可能的事情。   
龍種…凜低嘆了一聲，感覺到上方的Saber有了期盼的回應。   
──遠坂凜，正接納著龍之化身的騎士王。 

 

聽著Saber逐漸加快的喘息，凜的身體也開始迎接起第二波的喜悅。   
汗水浸染的大腿重疊交叉，床鋪的棉被拓張開了肉體交合的濕滑黏液。   
「凜──」 

 

Saber是個寡言的女孩子。嚴謹的性格來自古老的家教，封閉保守的時代薰陶也是原因之一，乃至每當親熱時，總是很難聽到那道讓凜渴望的嗓音。   
可是現在不同，Saber的動作不僅狂烈，還充滿著主控權的壓制。凜知道她一定很忍耐了，卻還是只能做到這樣的程度而已──Saber最甜美的溫柔，此時已不覆見。 

 

臀部被騎士帶繭的雙手撐起，除了跟隨推進的動作而迎合以外，凜的腦袋已經失去任何言語。 

 

「──好像、聽到了什麼聲音──」   
什麼？凜沒有思考的餘力，與Saber的韻動持續加快，床下的金屬彈簧嘎玆作響。   
Saber是在說這個嗎？   
「櫻的聲音──」Saber咬著牙，按捺下喉中的呻吟。「櫻要走來樓上了，凜。」   
「啊、如果停下的話，就殺了妳──」   
凜緊擁著Saber，不讓兩人在達到共同目標之前有絲毫的分離。   
「如果被櫻知道我跟妳正…我也一樣會被殺。」   
雖然是低啞的抱怨，騎士抽出進入的速度卻沒有停下，反而更加快速地不餘間斷。 

 

腳步聲來到了門口，Saber突然奮力地將凜抱起，幾次跨步就來到門前。凜的背部貼著房門，雙腿凌空地纏著Saber依然前後推進的腰部。   
「妳、還沒嗎──？」凜在這句詢問發出之後，很快地迎接了第二次的高潮。但是那名金髮的騎士卻只是閉起眼睛，離爆發點還有些不遠的距離。   
櫻尋人的聲音果然從門外響起，凜只好壓抑下自己不正常的喘氣與嬌吟，羞恥地應著“等一下、馬上就好”之類的話。 

 

是的，她頭一次感到羞恥。妹妹就在這扇門外，而她這個做姐姐的卻是赤裸著身軀、在房間內跟另一名少女做著這種事──還要用這個方式壓著門板，免得被妹妹隨便打開門──啊啊，真的是，太丟臉了！ 

 

「…Saber、快點──…！」凜焦急地催促著。   
悶在胸前的那顆金色頭顱抬起，可愛暈紅的面容上盡是汗水。迷濛夢幻、閃著水光的綠眸，看起來是如此清純可憐。   
「凜、我──」不論Saber想說什麼，也全部被那期待已久的刺激歡愉掩蓋過去了。一向沉默的她，這時不禁發出了低喊。「──…凜──」 

 

魔術師馬上慌張地將她的臉埋入胸哺裡。   
「姐姐？剛剛是不是Saber的聲音？她好像很痛苦地叫了妳的名字？」   
「哈哈、是Saber沒錯，但不是痛苦，別擔心，櫻！」   
裝出比平常中氣十足的口吻，凜尷尬地看著天花板。   
之後還有幾次談話，凜總算在最後說服了櫻，請她先下樓等待。   
「Saber！我說妳啊──」她低下頭，注意到Saber的臉色已經因為窒息而轉白發紫。 

 

可憐的騎士王，下次會對遠坂凜的胸部有創傷症候群吧？   
不過，身為龍種的她，沒有克服不了的道理。   
所謂英雄就是扭轉世間常規的存在，而英靈，更是凌駕奇蹟之力的勇猛魂魄。 

 

──Saber因休克而躺在床上的那晚，一直都這麼對自己做著心理治療。   
至於有沒有效果，我們大概永遠也不會知道吧。 

 

 

 

The End


End file.
